Little Sister
by Raeveth
Summary: Divyan is the younger sister of Kira (fantasy on the loose! -.). For the past few days she has a strange dream, that (unknown to her) will become reality soon...
1. Sweet Dreams

_I remember... ... ... No... No, wait... I don't. Damn it! I was so close!_

I frown in frustration, sigh and get out of bed. This was the sixth time this week I had that dream. Funny thing is, the only thing I remember is that it is about me, but I had wings... One black feathered, one white feathered. But every time I try to remember the rest, it's like there is a fog, surrounding all that could help me and keep the rest of my dream covered. I sigh once more and go to the bathroom to get ready for school.

There's a knock on the door and I know that it is Kira.

'Hurry up, would you?'

I roll my eyes at him, although there's a door blocking the fact that he would see me.

'Almost done,' I then answer.

Quickly, I put my somewhat curly blonde hair into a loose ponytail and check and wash my face. It is then that I notice some yellow spots in my emerald eyes. I blink.

_Those weren't there before... Oh well..._

I then shrug and open the door for my brother.

_Hurry up... Hurry up. Hurry up!_ I glare at the clock hanging above the door. Why won't Time ever do me a favor and let the time just go by a little bit faster?!

'Sakuya Divyan!'

I jerk my head up and see the teacher hanging over my so-called desk.

'Yes, sir?'

'Were you paying attention?!'

'No, sir.'

'Do you know what we're talking about?'

'No, sir.'

'Right. I would like to have a word with you after class. Now do try to pay attention, or at least look like you're interested.'

Some classmates chuckle, but I just keep my stare blank while the teacher walks away.

The bell rings and I walk into the classroom, against my wishes. The teacher is standing in front of the blackboard and looks up when I close the door.

'Miss Sakuya, I do not improve your attitude in class.'

'Why not? My grades are good.'

'Yes, they are. But I wonder why, when it is a fact that you are paying no attention the last few days.'

'I don't cheat, if that's what you mean, sir.'

'I doubt that. If things aren't going to change in the nearby future, I will have to send a letter to your father.'

'Is that all, sir?'

'Yes. You may go now.'

I nod, turn around and close the door behind me... Again.

'Divyan?' I hear someone call.

I turn around and see a girl with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. I smile.

'Sara. What's wrong?'

She walks over to me and I see that she has been crying. I frown and look her in the eye.

'Setsuna?'

'And mother.'

'Again?!'

She nods. 'I think she knows.'

I sigh and look at the ground as we turn around a corner.

'There's no day passing by without mother shouting at him. I... I want to do something about it, many times I want to stick up for him...'

'But you can't.'

She looks at me surprised.

'Your dad?'

'And Kira...'

Sara smiles. We reach the bridge and I see some guys at the other side of it. I instantly recognize two of them. Kira and Katoh. I've never seen the other three before, though.

Sara doesn't seem to notice. We say goodbye to each other and she takes a street at our right, while I must walk over the bridge.

It is chilly, so I put on my jacket. When I'm just a few meters away from them, I see that some of them are smoking. I sigh when I see that Kira does too. It's not that I didn't know, I did, but... Oh hell, it doesn't matter anyway.

When I walk pass them, Kira looks at me. I know that look. I nod and continue to walk, when I hear a guy whistle to me. I smirk inside my head when I see out of the corner of my eye that Kira grabs the guy by the throat.

'Whistle to her again and you'll be wishing you were dead.'

I shake my head while going into an alley. Kira has always been way overprotective, ever since the accident. After two more minutes, I'm finally home...

'_Aleathiël, don't do this.'_

'_I have to.'_

'_No, please!'_

'_He is my brother.'_

'_I am your brother too and I'm asking you not to do this!'_

'_This is my only chance to rescue him! I don't want to lose him!'_

'..._And I don't want to lose you.'_

I wake up startled, panting and sweating. But I am happy. In fact, I am very pleased. I finally remember... I remember! With a smile, I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom and splash some water in my face. It is then when I hear Kira's door slammed closed and how footsteps walk to the direction of dad's room. I sigh. _Why are you doing this to dad, Kira?_

I walk out of the door and enter Kira's room. He is sitting on a chair, his back faced to the door, and although I can't see his face and he isn't crying, I know he is sad. He is always sad after a fight with dad. I walk over towards him and put my arms around his neck, while his back is still facing me and he is still sitting on his chair. Slowly he puts his hands on my arms. He nor I say anything as we just keep in this position.

That's it for chapter 1!! More chapters will be added soon! XD

Please tell me what you think about it through reviews...


	2. Sweet Voice

Before I start, just three things.

First, I haven't read all of the manga, so I'm making things up when the story comes to a part I didn't read. So forgive me if you notice some things different then in the manga/anime!

Second, I know that Divyan and Kira don't look alike, but that will be explained in a following chapter ;)

And last but not least, I originally don't speak English, so if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes; sorry!

Saturday, 11:03 PM 

After a night out with Ruri, I'm on my way home. I'm walking down some streets, while softly humming a song I've just heard. I turn around a corner and stand still. Right in front of me is someone leaning against a wall. When I look closer, I see it's Katou and I sigh. Probably had some drugs again. It's then when I notice something by his feet and I turn my face in disgust when I see it's puke.

Slowly, I begin walking over to him and at the moment I do, his body turns limp. I kneel beside him and lift his face from his puke. Damn. What do I have to do now?

…I can take him home… I mean, dad's gone for the weekend anyways and I'm sure Kira won't object. I sigh once more, before putting his arm around my shoulder and I lift him up… With trouble. Damn, he sure weighs more then he looks like! But what's even worse is the smell. I mean, you try to move a guy who had just thrown up and lied in his own puke, see if you like it!

'Kira?' I shout when I'm finally home. No response. Probably went out too. Carefully, I lay Katou on the couch and go to the bathroom to get some wet towels to clean his face. He groans and his body stirs when the towel makes connection with his skin. Damn that stench! I'm nearly throwing up too!

'Divyan? What are y-…'

I look up and see Kira standing in the doorway. He looks at Katou with his eyes wide open… Something you don't see much from him.

'What is _he_ doing here?!'

'I found him on the streets. I couldn't just leave him there and seeing the fact that I don't have a fucking clue where this dude lives, I took him with me. Now, if you'd be so kind? I really can't stand that smell anymore…' I respond while handing him over the towel. He looks at me bewildered, but I just run to the bathroom… Where I end throwing up.

And just as always, big brother comes in to ruin my precious moment with my puke…

'Are you fucking CRAZY?!' he shouts.

'Oh god, what have I done now…?'

'Why the hell have you brought him here for?!'

''Cause, you know, he PASSED OUT! What did you expect me to do?! Just LEAVE him there?!'

'It's his own damn fault he passed out!'

'Geez, I can see you two are friends!'

With that being said, I walk pass him and go to my room… Only to fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow. Or the bed itself, seeing the fact that I threw the pillow out of the window when I got mad once…

'_That's her.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Absolutely.'_

'_She doesn't even look like her.'_

'_Dude, I can recognize my own sister, you know!'_

'_Well, you didn't recognize your brother last time, so excuse me for doubting that.'_

'_Shut up you two! She's asleep!'_

And I wake up… I look around my room. Was that a dream, or…? But I see no one, so I just shrug and get out of bed. It's still dark outside and when I look at my watch, I see it's 9 AM. I walk into the living room and look over to the couch. Which is empty. Kira must have brought Katou home. Oh well, like I care.

I go to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast. In other words; to get myself less dizzy. Don't know what happened, but lets just say that I'm feeling really fucked up at the moment.

After I had my "breakfast" I again go upstairs. Just when I'm about to enter my room, I see Kira's door is open. And, of course, being a teenage girl who's got curiosity in her nature, I enter the precious domain of my brother…well, sort of.

I see nothing special, really. Just the normal stuff like worn clothes scattered on the floor, a boxer short hanging over the lamp on his desk. Cigarettes lying in a way too full ashtray. Like I said, the normal stuff. But something catches my eye. Something is sticking out from one of the drawers of Kira's desk. And, in contrast with the rest of his room, it's in color. I take it out of the drawer and gasp. It's a picture of me! That bastard! I didn't even knew he had a picture of me!

…

Should I be angry or flattered? 

Oh well, It's just _one_ picture… Right?

I check his room and feel relieved when I discover that it is indeed just one picture. Knowing that, I finally look at it. It is me, wearing a lilac shirt, a darkblue jacket and jeans, drinking some coke with Sara in a restaurant. It is then when I notice something written above my head. It's in small letters, so I can't read it. I then put on the lamp on his desk (after carefully removing his boxer) and lay the picture of me under it. Eureka! I can read it!

_Divyan,_ it says.

I frown. I expected it to be something like "Cheap Whore", or maybe even "Divine sister"… Okay, maybe not the last one, but hey. It doesn't matter anyway. I shrug again and put the picture back and close the door behind me when I leave.

Suddenly I hear the doorbell. I groan and go downstairs to open the door. It's Setsuna.

'Hey' I greet.

'Hi. Is Kira at home?'

'I'll look.'

With that, I walk to Kira's room. I knock, but there comes no response. Again I knock. Nothing. I knock 2 more times, before I give up.

'_You know, you could just open the door…'_

Frightened I look around, but I see nothing.

'Who is there?!'

'I already had a suspicion that you were crazy, but asking who's there to an empty hallway just sort of gives it away…' A voice says from behind me.

I turn around and see Kira standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I playfully glare, throw one of my slippers to his head and laugh when it hits him square in his face. Kira growls and throws the slipper back.

'Setsuna is waiting for you,' I say, while putting on the slipper.

Kira simply nods and goes downstairs.

'_Well, now that he's gone, let's make some things clear. AND DON'T GO FRANTIC THIS TIME!'_

My eyes widen and I bite my lower lip as I realize the voice isn't coming from anywhere near me… It's coming from inside my head.

'_Call the press! She has figured it out!'_

'_Wh-who are you?'_

'_Too soon to answer.'_

'_Alright then, what are you doing inside MY head?'_

'_Can't tell.'_

'_Well, what exactly can you tell?!'_

'_Nothing… yet. Except for, you know, you can trust me and all that basic shit.'_

_I roll my eyes at that comment. 'Great… Not only do I hear voices, but this one think he's got humor too…'_

(A/N: yes, the voice is a "he")

'_If you want to stay alive, I think it would be best if you listen to me.'_

'_What do you mean "if you want to stay alive"?'_

'_You'll find out what that means when the time comes…Alright, did I just say that?! SOMEBODY shoot me!'_

'_You aren't exactly clearing things up, you know.'_

'_No, really…? Anyways, afraid I'll have to stick with you for some time, so you'd better get used to the whole "hearing voices"-thing.'_

'_I don't think I'll ever will… But I'll try…'_

'_That a girl.'_

That's it for chapter two! Finally! My computer just kept deleting everything I wrote, but I think she's okay now. Yes… My computer is female… I think… So, please review, and I'll try to get chapter 3 out ASAP.

Matane!


End file.
